Cozy Glow
Cozy Glow is one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, appearing as the main antagonist of Season 8 and one of the secondary antagonists of Season 9. She is Twilight's former assistant and top student, former friend of the CMC and Young Six, and Tirek's protégé, as well as his cellmate. Despite her seemingly cute, happy, cheerful and friendly personality and being a good friend to everypony in the School of Friendship and Ponyville, she had a much more mysterious agenda before the season finale. She was voiced by Sunni Westbrook. Biography Season 8 Cozy Glow first appeared in "Marks for Effort" where she was crying outside the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse. The Crusaders approached her and asked what's wrong. Cozy answers that she is having difficulty with her lessons at the School of Friendship and fears flunking out. The Crusaders, wanting to attend the School of Friendship too, decide to help Cozy with doing her homework and assignments. The Crusaders teach Cozy how to be friendly while doing nice deeds for Sweetie Drops, Mrs. Cake, and Big Macintosh. After Cozy gets an "A" on her assignment, the Crusaders assist her further by helping her study for an upcoming friendship exam, during which she learns about the values of friendship represented by the Elements of Harmony. However, Cozy fails the test and runs away, which causes Twilight to accuse them for intentionally bad tutoring out of spite for not being allowed into the School of Friendship themselves. After Cozy saw what she did to the Crusaders, she decides to go to the school's guidance counselor and confesses that she failed the exam on purpose so that the Crusaders would be allowed to enroll at the School of Friendship. When the truth was revealed, Cozy finally apologized to the Crusaders for what she did to them. Finally, the Crusaders were accepted at the School of Friendship as tutors. Cozy is last seen leaving with her new friends as they set out to tutor more students. Cozy Glow makes a few background appearances in "A Matter of Principals" and one in "The Hearth's Warming Club" just as Twilight dismisses the students for the holiday break. She appears again in "Friendship University", giving Twilight the flyers that inform her about Friendship U, and later appears after Rarity questions how Flim and Flam could have gotten a hold of the School of Friendship's lesson plans. Cozy also appears waiting in line for Starlight's counseling in "Road to Friendship". In "What Lies Beneath", Cozy stays behind to help Twilight organize the library, when she notices the Young Six having a difficult time studying for a friendship test. She manipulates them into doubting their confidence in their friendships. She offers them her study notes for help. At the end of the episode, the Young Six meet Cozy upon their journey underneath the school, where she learns about the Tree of Harmony's test on their friendship skills. As the Young Six drift off to sleep in exhaustion, Cozy ominously looks at the vent where the Tree of Harmony is hidden. By the season finale episode "School Raze", Cozy's villainous nature is revealed as she manipulates everyone. In Part 1, she tricks the Mane Six into going to Tartarus, captures Starlight Glimmer, and, with the help of co-conspirator Lord Tirek, steals the school's artifacts to harness their magic and take over Equestria. In Part 2, after Chancellor Neighsay assumes control of the school, Cozy orchestrates a student uprising to take back her position as school headmare. She also locks the Cutie Mark Crusaders in a hall closet when they try to distract her, stating that she was already aware of their plan, and she tricks the students into believing the Young Six are trying to destroy the school. However, they soon begin to have doubts when the Young Six sacrifice themselves to save each other from Cozy's absorbing spell. Cozy's plans are eventually foiled by the intervention of the Tree of Harmony, causing the magic she stole to return to its rightful owners. Caught between the Young Six, the Mane Six, the school students, the princesses, and the royal guards, Cozy Glow was unable to escape and is finally defeated. For her crimes and actions and being figured to be too dangerous to wonder other places, not only was she expelled from the school but also sentenced to imprisonment within Tartarus, where she tries to make friends with Tirek as she smiles evilly. Season 9 In "The Beginning of the End - Part 1", while still imprisoned with him, Cozy Glow annoys Tirek by continuing to try and befriend him, before the both of them are suddenly transported out of Tartarus. Emerging within a mysterious cavern, Tirek and Cozy Glow are met by Queen Chrysalis, who immediately accuses them of summoning her, though Cozy Glow assures her that they thought she freed them. As this happens, King Sombra suddenly appears, causing the three to accuse him of summoning them, only for Grogar to reveal himself to be the one who was responsible for summoning them. Tirek, Chrysalis and Sombra are shocked to see him, as they believed he was only a legend, though Grogar assures them that he is real and states that he summoned them as part of his plan to rid Equestria of Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Seeing that Cozy Glow doesn't know who he is, Grogar decides to demonstrate his power by giving Tirek a sample of magic that revives much of his strength. Tirek then tells Cozy Glow that Grogar is ancient and extremely powerful, as well as the former ruler of what would become Equestria, claiming that he had heard stories of his tyranny when he was younger. Grogar then tells the villains of how he created monsters that roamed the land and took whatever they wanted under his rule, before Chrysalis remarks how he was banished by Gusty the Great, although Grogar claims that he was only temporarily weakened when she took his bell; however, Cozy Glow points out that, since he has been weakened before even Tirek was born, he has a very different idea of what "temporarily" means, much to his annoyance. Grogar proceeds to tell the group that he has watched them and their failures to take over Equestria, and asks them why they have always been defeated by the same six ponies each time, Chrysalis claiming that they cheated, Tirek claiming that it is because they are "annoyingly lucky", and Cozy Glow stating that she's just a kid. Grogar rebuffs their answers and claims it is because their enemies work together as a team, demanding that the villains join forces with him to take over Equestria. Sombra, however, refuses to serve Grogar and arrogantly proclaims that he will take over the Crystal Empire by himself, causing Grogar to send him off to the Empire on the conditions that, if he fails, he will serve him or be destroyed again. After this, Grogar tells the others to prepare to work together and leaves. Cozy Glow immediately compares working together to making friends, telling Tirek and Chrysalis that they are in luck since she knows "all about that", though the former only flicks her away in annoyance. In Part 2, Cozy Glow tries to get Tirek and Chrysalis to work together by having them each say nice things to each other, though this falls apart when Chrysalis refuses to say anything nice about ponies. Grogar then approaches them and states that he hopes the three of them will be enough to help his plans along, causing Tirek and Chrysalis to ask about Sombra. Grogar shows them that Sombra had failed in his plans to conquer Equestria and had again been defeated by the Mane Six, remarking that he will at least serve as an example to them as what will happen if they don't submit to his plans. Having seen this, Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow unanimously agree to serve Grogar, though are seemingly left nervous by the thought. Cozy is indirectly mentioned by Yona in "Uprooted". In "Frenemies", Grogar sends Cozy, along with Chrysalis and Tirek, on a mission so they can become allies, but his plan works too well and she almost becomes friends with them. Appearance Cozy is a Pegasus filly with a pink coat, auburn eyes, a cyan mane and tail that are both decorated with a white bow, white freckles on either cheek, and a brown rook for a cutie mark. Personality When she first appeared, Cozy appears to act rather sweet, cute, innocent, kindhearted and naïve. She constantly displays a supposed fear of failing the class and shows immense respect for Princess Twilight and the other members of the Mane Six. However, it is implied that this entire behavior is actually a front for a mysterious agenda, which is confirmed in the finale of the eighth season. As predicted, this was all a facade to hide her true nature: a selfish, manipulative, tyrannical and sociopathic brat who would do anything to get what she wants by any means necessary. Unlike the other villains in the series, who all believed friendship to be a weakness or meaningless, Cozy Glow knows full-well about the power of friendship from learning in Twilight's School of Friendship. Unfortunately, she was far too obsessed in the "power" aspect to understand or even care about how true friendship worked. Because of this, she believed that the more friends she possessed, the more "powerful" she was. To this end, she was willing to betray anypony, even those who were her friends, ask advice from the most evil of creatures and even bring ruin to her own country just to become headmare of Twilight's school, as she believed it will allow her to gather even more friends, and thus become even more "powerful". Also, she had no real respect Twilight and her friends, and even scoffed at the values of honesty, loyalty, generosity, etc., believing that she can easily make more friends without having to use any of them. Even after failing to take over Twilight's school, she continued her insane quest to gain power through "friendship", starting with her cohort and new cell-mate: Lord Tirek. In The Beginning of the End, She hides behind Tirek whenever she feels threatened or nervous. She tries to make Queen Chrysalis and Tirek work together with her by holding hands and saying something nice about each others' species as an attempt be friends with one another, but to no avail. At the end of the episode, her laughter, along with that of Chrysalis and Tirek, is less maniacal and more reluctant, implying that she may be starting to regret choosing evil over good. Powers and Abilities Being a small pegasus filly, Cozy Glow has no physical attributes other than being able to fly, so she must rely on her wits to accomplish her goals. She has used her charm and cuteness to manipulate the Mane Six, Starlight Glimmer and the CMC and have them unwittingly play into her hooves. She is a skilled liar and faker, having successfully convinced the CMC that she needed help with her exam, when in fact she had failed it on purpose, and faking remorse when she confesses to having done so. With these skills, Cozy effectively turned the entire student body of Twilight's school into her personal army. She is also perceptive enough to know when somepony is trying to decieve her, as she tricked the CMC and locked them in a closet when they attempted to distract her. Cozy Glow also has limited knowledge of magical artifacts thanks to her pen-pal Tirek, having used six of them in conjunction with one another to take all of Equestria's magic and send it another realm. Episodes and Appearances Season 8 *Marks for Effort *A Matter of Principles (cameo) *The Hearth's Warming Club (cameo) *Friendship University *Road to Friendship (cameo) *A Rockhoof and a Hard Place (cameo) *What Lies Beneath *School Raze - Part 1 *School Raze - Part 2 Season 9 *The Beginning of the End - Part 1 *The Beginning of the End - Part 2 *Uprooted (mentioned) *Frenemies Quotes }} Trivia *Cozy Glow is the fourth filly in the series to be an antagonist after Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Babs Seed. Out of those fillies however, she is more evil and badly influenced, not to mention being far less redeemable than the three. *Though not explained or shown, Cozy Glow gave the Flim Flam Brothers a copy of Twilight's book. *Despite being the season's main antagonist, she didn't show much villainy until the season finale. *Cozy Glow is one of the few villains in the series to be a pony. *Cozy Glow is the third antagonist to be a Pegasus, the first being Lightning Dust and the second being Wind Rider. However, Cozy is much more evil, more dangerous and had bigger plans than them. Furthermore, of those three, only she served as the main villain of a two-part episode. *Cozy Glow is one of the three major antagonists to be a season's main antagonist, appearing in more than one episode. The others are Starlight Glimmer and Grogar. *In the first half of the season, she serves as the supporting character and a behind-the-scenes antagonist before the finale. *Cozy Glow's character was inspired by the late child actress Shirley Temple, as well as the Batman villain Baby Doll. **She is also similar to Darla Dimple and Henry Evans. *It was believed that Chancellor Neighsay would be the main antagonist of the season due to him being prejudiced against non-pony creatures, disliking Princess Twilight for teaching them about friendship, supporting the Flim Flam Brothers and nearly causing an interspecies war on two seperate occasions. However, he truly cared about Equestria while Cozy Glow was willing to destroy it for her own selfish gain. *It was never explained if Cozy Glow is an orphan or if she has parents. *There were hints of Cozy Glow's true nature before the season finale: **When the Cutie Mark Crusaders offer to help her with her exam in "Marks for Effort", she asks them why they would do so if there is nothing in it for them, an early hint that she does not truly understand the concept of altruism. **In the same episode, when the CMC tell her what the Elements of Harmony are, she shows an evil smile for a brief moment. Also, she guesses that one of the Elements of Harmony is "control", which foreshadows her tyrannical nature. **Starlight Glimmer, who herself used to be a manipulative villain, admits that she finds Cozy's talent for manipulation and planning impressive. **In Friendship University, she ominously appears after Rarity questions how Flim and Flam got a copy of Twilight's book, suggesting she gave it to them. **In What Lies Beneath, she says derogatory things about the Young Six aside from Sandbar and claims that friendship is not in their nature, which further implies that she is not as nice as she seems. **At the end of the same episode, she looks ominously at the vent that leads to the Tree of Harmony. **Her "cute and sweet" personality is played up to an unrealistic extent, which may clue viewers in that it's a front. *Her cutie mark seems to represent chess, like how she manipulated everyone else like pieces on a board. *Cozy has proven to be one of the most destructive villains in the series, as she not only nearly ruined Equestria; she also nearly ruined the very concept of friendship. **She is also one of the more unsettling ones, having demonstrated such evil at a very young age. *Cozy Glow is much like her cohort, Lord Tirek as: **Both are hungry for power and will do whatever it takes to get it and rule over everyone-else. ***Tirek wanted to steal all magic from Equestria and rule as its god. ***Cozy wanted to become the headmare of the School of Friendship so that she can have all the power of friendship to herself. **Both stole all the magic from Equestria. ***Tirek absorbed it from ponies one by one through his mouth to empower himself. ***Cozy used artifacts to suck up all the magic in order to send it away into another realm. **Both wrongfully imprisoned others in Tartarus. ***Tirek sent Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadence through a portal. ***Cozy tricked Twilight and her friends into going to Tartarus so that they would be trapped there forever. **Both earned the trust of a former villain, only to betray them. ***Tirek convinced Discord to aid him in stealing magic, but later took his as well. ***Cozy was helpful to Starlight Glimmer until she shoved her into the magic sphere. **Both of them affiliated with a villain. However, they later betrayed them which leads to their redemption. (Cozy to Neighsay and Tirek to Discord) **Both were defeated by six individuals who were empowered by the Tree of Harmony. ***The Mane Six were given super forms and overpowered Tirek. ***The Young Six were freed from Cozy's magic sphere so that they can free the magic she stole. **Both were imprisoned in Tartarus for their crimes. ***Tirek was immediately transported there after being de-powered by the Mane Six. ***Cozy tried to escape after her plot were foiled, but was seized by the guards and taken there. **Both were summoned by Grogar along with Queen Chrysalis so they could all team up to take over Equestria. *She also shares similarities with Storm King from My Little Pony: The Movie. **Both are hungry for power and will do whatever it takes to get it and rule over everyone-else. ***Storm King seek to take the power of the Alicorn princesses to become all-powerful. ***Cozy wanted to become the headmare of the School of Friendship so that she can have all the power of friendship to herself. **Both stole all the magic from Equestria. ***Storm King used the Staff of Sarcanas so steal the magic. ***Cozy used artifacts to suck up all the magic in order to send it away into another realm. **Both had convinced a powerful individual to be their ally by promising them something in return, but then betrayed them when they were no longer useful. ***The Storm King earned Tempest Shadow's loyalty by offering to use the Alicorn's magic to fix her horn, but he broke his promise and attempted to kill Tempest. ***Cozy Glow helped Chancellor Neighsay to get rid of the non-pony creatures from the School of Friendship, but only betrayed him and revealed her true nature to him. **Both were defeated by their former allies. ***Tempest Shadow sacrificed herself to protect the Mane 6 from Storm King, which lead him to turned into a stone and crushed into pieces. ***The Young Six were freed from Cozy's magic sphere so that they can free the magic she stole. *Cozy Glow is the second student who becomes obsessed with power and betrays her own teacher. The first is Sunset Shimmer, who betrays Princess Celestia and becomes obsessed with the Element of Magic crown. However, while Sunset reformed and reconciled with Celestia, Cozy chose to refuse forgiveness and shows no empathy or remorse for her actions. Navigation Category:Female Category:Master Manipulator Category:Kids Category:Incriminators Category:My Little Pony villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Usurper Category:Greedy Category:Charismatic Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Hegemony Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Imprisoned Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Tyrants Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Betrayed Category:Envious Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Mastermind Category:Big Bads Category:Neutral Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Thief Category:Oppressors Category:Minion Category:Delusional